Because of His Amber Eyes
by Incandescent Irony
Summary: A post-Eclipse one shot. Just another night that Edward stays with Bella …


* * *

****

Because of Your Amber Eyes

Incandescent Irony

* * *

I pulled out the cotton nightgown Renée had sent me as part of the graduation care package. The package arrived two days earlier and I was positive it was sent solely as an apology for missing my party. Quickly sipping the nightgown over my head, I stuffed the box back into my drawer not bothering to put on the matching underwear. That part of the outfit didn't matter; Edward would refuse to go that far anyway.

__

Edward.

Even when I was supposed to be upset with him for coping out of my wishes, I still blushed at the thought of his name.

He would be here soon, the thought causing me to glance out the window. It was dark, pitch black, and I was mesmerized as thin, silver vein cracked the sky. As quickly as it had flashed it disappeared and was replaced with a low rumble of thunder.

A storm was erupting in the distance, and while the setting was perhaps better fit for the opening of a scary story, I felt no tremor of fear. Normal girls would take this as a bad omen, but I, like my life, was not so normal, so I walked towards the window to search out my vampire.

The sound of Charlie's snores rivaled the thunder and pelting rain, but I had little time to dwell on the thought as Edward seemingly materialized in front of me.

My breath caught in my throat. Would I ever get used to this? His speed, his beauty, that crocked grin meant just for me? It was all too much.

The rain continued to beat against the window as I stared into my Edward's eyes. They were liquid gold, warm like whiskey, and bright as topaz. He had fed recently.

Another rumble of thunder interrupted the silence that settled between us.

It was strange how I used to hate the drizzle that was a constant in Forks Washington. I found that rain was something that you could get used to. Edward pulled off his wet coat and shoes_; this_, however,was a sight I was having a harder time adjusting to …

Rushing to the bathroom I shared with Charlie, I quickly reentered the room with a dry towel to find a shirtless Edward sitting on the edge of my bed.

Trying my hardest not to gawk at his ivory chest, I kept my focus on his eyes and handed him the towel. He quickly dried his tousled, copper hair with it and grinned at me.

I sighed and took a seat beside him. The towel dropped to the floor with a plop.

Before I could claim total control over myself, my lips crushed against his. They were cold as ice yet soft, and I wound my arms around his neck. He reacted quickly, responding to the eager rhythm of my lips. I was thankful he had hunted recently, usually he was more reluctant than this.

I continued to press my warm lips on his, feeling his breath tickle my own. He allowed me to slip onto his lap, my pathetic human self gasping for breath as he continued to kiss me feverously. My nightgown's skirt billowed around his thighs and I wished I had opted for the matching underwear.

His lips were soon nipping at my neck and I allowed one of my trembling fingers to trace down from his collarbone to his chest; a path my lips soon hoped to take.

The cold kisses on my neck stopped and I was suddenly pushed off his lap into a crumpled pile beside him on the bed.

Catching my breath, I watched his brows narrow dangerously above his amber eyes. I knew then that we had gone to far. But why did he have to be so angry?

I scooted away from him and sighed, "Edward."

My voice sounded choked.

His eyes suddenly moved to me and I chewed nervously on my sore, lower lip, "I-I'm sorry."

Quickly, he gathered up my hands in his own, an icy finger rubbed my palm, "Bella, please don't apologize. It was my fault. I shouldn't have … I _can't _let myself get so carried away."

I hated when he shouldered all the blame.

"I'm still sorry," I mumbled pathetically.

Falling back onto my pillow, I stared at the ceiling trying not to outwardly pout. For another long moment there was silence and I glanced at Edward to find the same serious expression in his eyes. He was too hard on himself …

Turning my attention back to the ceiling, my finger found the crystalline heart on the opposite wrist; thankfully Carlisle was able to remove the awkward cast. The heart was cool, it reminded me of Edward's touch. My index finger continued to flick the stone back-and-forth as I tried not to suffocate in the silence. Though I was aware that the stone might be diamond, I tried to brush off the thought. Diamonds were too much. My eyes flickered towards the copper-haired vampire sitting rigidly on my bed and sighed. _He _was too much.

Suddenly his eyes were on me and he smiled.

"May I?"

His question was low, his voice like velvet, and his pale arm extended to the spot beside me.

I smiled and nodded and he lay beside me. His eyes were on my wrist, watching me finger the diamond. When I saw him scowl slightly I knew he was looking at the wooden wolf hanging beside it.

"Have you talked to him?"

He spoke politely, but I knew there was some disfavor buried behind his calm tone.

"No. I haven't in a while."

I knew this answer would please him. It also wasn't a lie. Sometimes I wish Edward could read my mind. If so, he wouldn't be so skeptical about my feelings for Jacob. Yes, I loved him. That normal human part of me longed for him, but I still loved Edward more. Sometimes I wished he could read my mind, but most of the time I was glad he could not.

"You love him."

I didn't answer.

"What if he imprints you?" He asked suddenly, his eyes still on my bracelet, "Would that change your decision?"

I turned to him and smiled, my arm looping around his neck, "_Nothing _is going to change my decision Edward."

"But what if he imprints on you."

"But what if he imprints on someone else?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper, "What if I chose him and then he is bound to someone else?"

His eyes hardened, "Is that all that's holding you back?"

I tightened my grip on him, "No. Of course not Edward. I love you."

I knew he was thinking that I loved him too, but he didn't want to fight with me so he bit back his retort. With another smile I pecked his cold lips.

"I love you more."

His face seemed to relax at that and I rested my head against his chest, savoring the feeling.

We had been through so much; from the moment he had saved my life from being hit by Tyler's van, I knew there was something special about Edward Cullen. And from the many times he's saved my life since, I added with a smile. I also had to credit myself on returning the favor. I had saved both our lives that day in Italy. If it hadn't been for me, Edward would be dead. And at the news of Edward's death, well, I wasn't sure what I would have done.

"Bella?" His velvety voice questioned me.

I looked up to find a curious expression on his beautiful features, "Yes?"

"Why me?"

I stared into his eyes, golden from his previous hunt. His hunt for animal blood, not for human blood like his instinct's desired. Yes he was beautiful and strong and alluring, I loved him for all of those reasons. But with one look into his eyes - eyes that should have been a piercing shade of red - and saw the love there, I knew that he was good. That he had _chosen_ to be good.

"Because," I whispered, never taking my eyes off his, "because of your amber eyes."

My lips found his again and, despite the coldness of his arms, I was warm beneath the blanket. Resting my head against his stony chest, I had to fight to keep my eyes open. Soon, I thought with a smile, I wouldn't have to sleep and we could stay up together forever.

It was a pleasant thought, and with Edward's arms around me I succumbed to sleep. A sleep that was not haunted by nightmares but, instead, by a beautiful amber-eyed version of myself running swiftly beside my Edward.

__

Finis.

* * *

_"I Promise to love You Forever- Every Single Day of Forever."_

_-Edward Cullen_

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *


End file.
